disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Tumblr_lxe43e09BQ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Cinderella's new bedroom Cinderella-175.png Bed.png Tumblr mza3qfhF9N1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-278.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg Cinderella-334.png Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg Cinderella-512.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-634.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-730.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-772.png Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Cinderella-984.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1124.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1156.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-1200.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1246.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Tumblr n0n7x0RxDf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291-1.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1349.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3004.jpg|Looking at herself in a bubble Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Iceracinderella4348.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg|Gazing at the castle cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|The dress gets ripped. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4770.jpg|Cinderella runs outside. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4789.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4839.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella's lament. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Fairy godmother comforts her. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|She is being measured for her princess dress. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cindy252_zpsd6762695.jpg tumblr_msq9ke9TGE1rho45co4_250.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5420.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg|A beautiful gown. cinderella-ball18_large.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png|"And look -- glass slippers." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Iceracinderella3594.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in the background Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6133.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Cinderella in the bridge with Prince Charming cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg Midnight-time.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6505.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg La_Cenicienta-544202116-large.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4481.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg cinderella-s-dress.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg Tumblr lxlj58MLOH1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3uadpUnLU1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Tumblr_nryge82En21sonra8o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ntktcfleTw1sonra8o1_1280.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-741.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-743.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-758.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-768.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omelet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Cinderella getting dressed Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella two.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2251.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2381.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg cinderella_and_charming.jpg mice drawing.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg __cinderella__.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella (2).jpg cinderella (3).jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Cinderella2 0937.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg 055.PNG 007.PNG 032.PNG 059.PNG 054.PNG 010.PNG Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (8).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (7).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (6).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (5).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (4).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (3).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (2).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (1).jpg Cinderella crying 2.jpg Cinderella crying 1.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (10).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (9).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - Dreams Come True (11).jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1182.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (7).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (6).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (5).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (4).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (3).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (1).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (10).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (9).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (8).jpg Cinderella-twist-time-16.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (15).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (14).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (13).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (12).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (11).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (16).jpg Cinderella upset.jpg CinderellaIII-12.jpg Cinderella and Charming Kiss.jpg ''''Cinderella'' (2015) Hr Cinderella 1.jpg Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 13.jpg Cinderella 2015 12.JPG Cinderella 2015 11.JPG Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 5.JPG Cinderella 2015 4.jpg Cinderella 2015 2.jpg Cinderella's Dress 2015.png Cinderella 2015 15.jpg cinderella-live action.jpg Cinderella-Lady-Tremaine.jpg Cinderella 2015 21.jpg Cinderella 2015 18.jpg Cinderella 2015 20.jpg Cinderella 2015 19.JPG Cinderella 2015 17.jpg Cinderella 2015 30.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 27.jpg Cinderella 2015 22.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 35.jpg Cinderella 2015 32.jpg Disney movie cinderella 2015 screenshot of cinderella - cinderella image movie scene-f79813.jpg Cinderella 2015 56.jpg Cinderella 2015 55.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 50.jpg Cinderella 2015 49.jpg Cinderella 2015 47.jpg Cinderella 2015 59.jpg Cinderella 2015 57.jpg Cinderella_THUMB-1416425294038.jpg Cinderella lily james disney.jpg Cinderella-2015(film).jpg Cinderella-pictures-cinderella-2015.png Television Walt Disney anthology series Cinderella Tiyldd.png House of Mouse Char 29195.jpg|Cinderella in House of Mouse Char 32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Minnie disfraz Cenicienta.png|Minnie being dressed up as Cinderella in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night" 3.PNG Tigger in house of mouse.jpg XerifeHOuseofM..PNG The Best Christmas of All.JPG House of Mouse Characters.png Cenicienta ofrece calabaza Mickey.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg 133416729255623.png CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg House_Of_Mouse_relief.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen Cartoons and a Missing Shoe.jpg Cinderellahouseofmouse2.png Cinderellahouseofmouse1.png Schoolhouse Rock! CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in "Schoolhouse Rock!" Sofia the First Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png Mickey Mouse (2013 series) Tumblr n14hbcqM031r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe". Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming with Mickey Mouse in "Croissant de Triomphe". CdT 2.png ''Once Upon a Time Poor Cinderella.jpg|Poor Girl 1000px-104Explode.jpg|Cinderella watching in horror as her fairy godmother explodes 104Sparkle.jpg OnceUponaTimeS01E04HDTVXviD-LOL0040.jpg 104 01.png E4a28e522d4f41f65cbcd0875f20ccc0-1-.jpg|Cinderella making a deal with Rumplestiltskin Rumpelstiltskin and Cinderella.jpg|Rumplestiltskin and Cinderella Once-cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Once Upon A Time Thomas-and-cinderella.png|Cinderella and Prince Thomas on their wedding day Cinderella_and_Snow_White.jpg|Cinderella with her friend Snow White Cinderella & Snow White.jpg|Cinderella & Snow White Ouat-1_4-cinderella-and-rumpel1.jpg|Cinderella finds out the terms of her deal with Rumplestiltskin Capture3.png|A pregnant Cinderella with Prince Thomas Cb20130521014317.jpg Onceuponatime.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella Ashley Boyd.png ouat-ashley-&-mothers.png Once-Upon-a-Time-Mommy-club-2.png|Mommy & me class Once-Upon-a-Time-season-4-Cinderella.png|Alex and Cinderella Once Upon a Time in Wonderland CinderellaOW1.png|Cinderella alongside Grumpy in ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Miscellaneous 452034205 640.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries